Bankotsu's Unknown Daughter
by Lexiestar147
Summary: oo you don't even wanna know... I'm still working on it.. and I have no ideas.. . so shoot me..


Bankotsu's Unknown Daughter!! Makotsu Comes Face To Face With Jakotsu!!!

Makotsu was traveling around by Herself, Her mother had sent Her off looking for Her father after they had both found out The Band Of Seven was now brought back from the dead, She only knew of Her Father, not the other six men. She also had no clue to how much danger She was in. Makotsu sighed as She walked along."Why did Mother make me find Him?" She asked Herself alound."Stupid idiot...geez i'm only 14 how in the hell am I going to find My Father?" She sighed, as she sat down on a rock.

Jakotsu was only a few feet away and had been listening to the girl."Stupid girl..She's been traveling all by Herself...Oh well, now I haven't killed anyone in a while so I think she'll be perfect."

Makotsu could swear she heard something or someone talking to thereself but she wasn't sure. "Is anyone there?!!" She yelled, looking around.

'So She heard Me..' Jakotsu thought. He walked out into the clearing where the girl was sitting on the rock.

Makotsu looked at Him, She stood up, pulling out Her sword. "Who in the hell are you!?" She asked, damanding that He told Her.

"Heh, I'm Jakotsu of The Band Of Seven..not that it really matters right now.." He said, smirking.

'The Band Of Seven...' Makotsu thought. "You'd Be suprised in how much that matters to me right now.." She said, smiling.

Jakotsu totally inorged Her. "So, are you planing on trying to fight Me?" He asked, still smirking.

"Got that right..." Makotsu said, also smirking.

Just about that time, Bankotsu came walking up behind Jakotsu, His Sword resting on His shoulder. "Jakotsu.." Bankotsu said. "Who are you fighting.." He asked, looking down at the girl.

"Some wench.." Jakotsu said, looking at Bankotsu."Why you know Her or something?" He asked.

Makotsu glared at Jakotsu, then looked at Bankotsu. "My name is uuhh Makotsu.." She looking up at Bankotsu.

Bankotsu looked at Jakotsu. "Listen, Jakotsu, I want you to go back and find Renkotsu, alright?" Bankotsu said.

"Yes, Leader." Jakotsu said, turning and running back the way Bankotsu had came, thinking. 'I wounder why Renkotsu didn't just follow us..' Jakotsu sighed and kept running.

Bankotsu waited until Jakotsu was out of sight, Then He looked at Makotsu and walked toward Her.

Makotsu backed away.

"Don't run.." Bankotsu said. "You said Your name was Makotsu, correct?" He asked.

Makotsu nodded. "Yes and you would be Bankotsu, leader of The Band Of Seven?" She asked Bankotsu.

Bankotsu just starred at Her.

Makotsu did the same back. "Father?" She asked unsurely.

Bankotsu nodded.

Makotsu smiled and She wrapped Her arms around Him, almost crying.

Bankotsu smiled and let Her hug Him.

A few minutes later Jakotsu returned with Renkotsu. Jakotsu started to say something and then stopped."What in the hell is going on?!!?" Jakotsu asked, giving Bankotsu a werid look.

Renkotsu just looked at Bankotsu.

Makotsu let go of Bankotsu.

"She's my uh Daugher..." Bankotsu said, looking at Jakotsu, then at Renkotsu.

Jakotsu's and Renkotsu's eyes widened. They were to shooked to say anything.

"Yeah, That's Right!" Makotsu said proudly. "Anyways, Mom said to bring you back home as soon as possible!" She said grabing His hand.

Jakotsu sighed. 'Oh Brother.. more women.' He thought.'Today has not been to good of a day.'

Renkotsu down at Makotsu. "Heh, She looks like a little brat to me... why don't we just kill'er?" Renkotsu asked Bankosu.

Bankotsu glared darkly at Renkotsu and said emotionless. "You are not to harm this girl, only protect her."

Makotsu smirked.

Jakotsu and Renkotsu mumbled a few things but nodded. "Yes, Leader." They both said.

'This is nuts.' Jakotsu thought.

'When is the madness going to end?' Renkotsu asked himself.

'They probely both think I'm going insane.' Bankotsu thought sighing. "Anyways, Let's go." He said.

Makotsu nodded and ran ahead. "Follow me!" She said.

Bankotsu, Jakotsu and Renkotsu followed Her, stopping every few hours. Makotsu was staring at Jakotsu and Renkotsu alot, wondering what they thought of her and they did the same. About a day later they arrived at the village. The woman and childern all stared at them as they walked through the village being lead by Makotsu.

Jakotsu sighed. 'I wish they would all stop starring, it's so damn annoying.' He thought.

Renkosu was thinking just about the same thing, shaking his head every once in a while.

Bankotsu looked at the ground, walking closely behind Makotsu, finally, when they got arrived at Makotsu's house.

Makotsu ran inside and told Her mother about finding her father and all that had happened.

Mary (Makotsu's mother) slowly walked out of the hut, followed by Makotsu.

Bankotsu stared at Mary and smiled.

Mary ran up to Bankotsu and hugged him tightly.

"Bankotsu," Mary said in tears. "I've missed you so..."

"I've missed you also." Bankotsu whispered to Mary kindly.

Jakotsu and Renkotsu walked up behind Bankotsu silently.

Mary finally let go of Bankotsu and looked at the two strange men behind Him. "Um, who are they?" She asked slowly.

"I'm Renkotsu." He said emotionlessly.

"And I'm Jakotsu." Jakotsu said tapping His sword on His sword.

"Well, It's very nice to you meet you both." Mary said bowing.

'She isn't so bad..' Renkotsu thought.

'She seems nice... too bad i can't kill her..' Jakotsu thought sighing and looking at all the young girls that was staring at him. "Can I help you?!" He asked somewhat annoyed.

The girls shook their heads. 'He's cute..' 'Yeah, I agree..' 'I thought the guy was pretty cool.' Some of the women said, others disagreeing and agreeing with each other, some even fighing over who was better looking.

"Nice to met you too.." Renkotsu mumbled.

"Yeah, It's Uh, Nice To Met You.." Jakotsu said yawning.

Mary smiled kindly. "Are they going to be staying with us as well?" She asked nicely.

"Staying?" Bankotsu asked, then sighing. "Um, If they want to, then, yes, they will be." He mumbled.

"I'm Stayin'." Renkotsu said looking around at all the girls watching them. 'They really need to stop that staring...' He thought shaking his head.

"I Guess I'm Staying Also.." Jakotsu mumbled.

A Very pretty woman, with long black hair and pretty dark blue eyes and a very nice looking Kimono walked up to Jakotsu. "Warroir, May I bear You Child?" She asked blushing,

Jakotsu blushed and looked somewhat annoyed. "Uum, Well, I, Um..."

Renkotsu started laughing unconrtablely. "Yeah, Go Ahead Jakotsu, Let Her bear You Child." He teased.

The Woman looked up at Jakotsu hopefully, looking as if She would cry if He said no.

"Um, Ya know, That man over there." Jakotsu said pointing to Renkotsu. "He thought you were the best lookin' girl outta all of them, so, ya might wanna ask Him, He isn't really all that bad."

"R-really?" The Woman asked, then looking over at the strang looking man. "Um, Are you sure, Warrior?" She asked

Jakotsu nodded. "Yep, I sure am." He said smiling.

The Woman nodded and walked over to Renkotsu, asking Him the same thing.

Renkotsu agreed, Thinking. 'Atleast Jakotsu got me a girlfriend.'

Jakotsu smirked. 'That Idiot should be thanking me, oh well, atleast She is leaving me alone..' He thought and then looked at all the other woman standing around. 'Just Great,' He thought. 'Just Great...'

Bankotsu put His arm around Mary. "Are you two comin'?" He asked. "You can see your girlfriends in the morning." He said grinning.

Makotsu giggled. "Heh, Yeah, C 'Mon Jakotsu.." She mumbled, grabing His hand. "Let's Go Inside."

"Alright!" Jakotsu mumbled. 'God, I Hate Her..' He thought sighing. 'What an annoying little brat!!' He thought angryly.

Makotsu drug both Renkotsu and Jakotsu inside, showing them their rooms and were everything was.

Renkotsu, Jakotsu and Makotsu had fallen 'asleep' in their own rooms, watching Mary and Bankotsu with out them knowing and thinking they were alone for the night, while Bankotsu and Mary were still up talking.

"It's been too long, Bankotsu." Mary said smiling, looking into His eyes.

Bankotsu nodded. "Yes, It has been too long and I'm sorry I just disappeared and endded up getting myself killed."

"It's Alright, I forgive you, and, besides, the only thing that matters is that you're here with me now... and forever.." Mary whispered.

Bankots smiled and slowly kissed Mary on Her lips romanticely.

Makotsu giggled quietly. 'How Kawaii!!!(Cute)' She thought.

Jakotsu and Renkotsu sighed silently.

Mary pulled away, looking into Bankotsu's blue eyes. "I Love You So Much..." She whispered, kissing Bankotsu on His cheek.

"I Love You So Much Also." Bankotsu said, bringing Mary closer to Him.

Mary snuggled up to him.

"Let's go..now!" Jakotsu mumbled. "I don't wanna see this!"

"Alright, Fine.." Renkotsu and Makotsu mumbled, slowly standing up and walking back into their own rooms, leaving Mary and Bankotsu alone for the night.

The next morning, everyone slept in, well the men did. Makotsu was up and helping Her mother make breakfast and other things that needed to be done. After they were all finished with doing whatever they had to do, Makotsu wondered into Renkotsu's room and woke him up fairly easily.

Renkotsu mumbled a few things but got up and walked in and sat down, eatting breakfast silently.

Mary watched Renkotsu for a little while. 'I wonder why he is so quiet..' She thought.

MeanWhile, Makotsu was trying to drag Jakotsu out of His bed. "C;mon!!! Get Up, You lazy-ass!!" She screamed at him.

"No!!" Jakotsu mumbled, pulling the covers over His head and tryed blocking Her out.

"I said C'MON!!!!" She yelled, grabing the blanket and pulling it off of him, standing on the edge of the covers.

Jakotsu pulled the covers, making Makotsu fall on top of Him. "Get off!" He said, pushing Her away.

Makotsu sat up. "Sorry!" She said. "It wasn't my fault!!" She said brushing Herself off.

Jakotsu rolled His eyes. "Heh, Whatever." He mumbled.

Makotsu sighed. "Just please get up!!" She begged.

"No, You annoying little brat!! I'm tired, so damnit, leave me alone!!" He yelled, laying down and covering Up again.

Makotsu sighed. "You are hopeless!" She mumbled annoyed.

Jakotsu sighed. "You're no better!" He mumbled. "Now, get the hell outta here!"

"Fine!" She yelled. 'Geez, ya think he could be a little nicer to the leaders' daughter' She thought sighing as she walked out of His room.

Bankotsu almost walked into Makotsu. "Gah! O.o what the.. oh, it's you, Makotsu, oh and is Jakotsu up yet?" He asked.

Makotsu rolled her eyes. "Hell no, he's a no good lazy ass--" Bankotsu's hand covered her mouth. "Ssshhhh... that's enough." Bankotsu replied, patting Makotsu on her head.

Makotsu sighed. "Good luck waking the dumb-ass up though." She grinned, walking back to her mother.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes with a smile and poked his head inside Jakotsu's room. "Get your lazy-ass up before everyone else eats all the food."

Jakotsu perked up and yawned. "I'll be down in a few minutes, Bankotsu." He mumbled, rubbing his eyes, still looking extramly tired.

"I thought just as much." Bankotsu laughed and closed his door, walking back to Mary and kissing her cheek.

Mary smiled. "So, where's Jakotsu?.." She asked.

"He's.. coming.." Bankotsu replied slowly.

"3...2...1..." Makotsu mumbled just a Jakotsu came running in, sitting down and started eatting as fast as he could.

Makotsu, Renkotsu, Bankotsu and Mary stared at him, laughing a bit. "Are you going to need more?" Mary asked slowly.

Jakotsu stopped. "Ummm... Dunno.." He replied and then went back to eatting.

Makotsu sighed. "You really need to stop eatting to fast.." She said with an annoyed look on her face.

"Yeah, save some for us." Bankotsu replied, sitting down next to Jakotsu, taking his food away and starting eatting it.

Jakotsu folded his arms and frowned. "Meanie.." He mumbled with an annoyed yet cute look on his face.

Renkotsu just shook his head and ate silently.

Makotsu and Mary laughed quietly.

"What are YOU two laughing at?" Jakotsu asked, still glaring at them.

"Oh nothing!!" Makotsu grinned. "Just your cute little face."

Jakotsu blushed a little, trying to hide it.

Renkotsu smirked silently. 


End file.
